Filhos das Estrelas
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: A felicidade nem sempre está nos gestos grandiosos e heroicos; às vezes, pode morar no lugar mais simples, na rotina mais pacífica. Depois de tantas batalhas, Shun encontra paz de espírito em um pequeno orfanato. História escrita para o Festival Cavaleiros de Bronze, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Filhos das Estrelas

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 4158

**Personagens/Casais:** Shun de Andrômeda, Miho, Eiri, Albiore de Cefeu, Saori Kido/Atena, Seiya de Pégasus, Hyoga de Cisne, Shiryu de Dragão, Ikki de Fênix, Hayate (?). Menções a outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, family.

**Resumo:** A felicidade nem sempre está nos gestos grandiosos e heroicos; às vezes, pode morar no lugar mais simples, na rotina mais pacífica. Depois de tantas batalhas, Shun encontra paz de espírito em um pequeno orfanato.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, todos os direitos reservados, Esta história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Notas: **História escrita para o Festival Cavaleiros de Bronze, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **23/11/2012**).

**Nota de postagem no FFN e no Nyah! (24/12/2012):** O período de exclusividade da fic na comu já tinha passado, mas me enrolei toda e acabei me esquecendo, pra variar n.n'' Enfim, fic levinha pro Natal. Espero que gostem! E sim, logo volto às atualizações que ando devendo, calma... x.x''

Em tempo: tenho mais fics "na fila" pra postar (fics da comunidade cujo período de exclusividade já passou). Postarei uma por dia (pra ninguém enjoar de mim, huahuahua XD). Espero que apreciem!

NOTA: Peço perdão caso haja algo desconfigurado. Apesar de ter upado a fic em formato ODF, o FFN continua implicando com meus itálicos. Corrigi o que vi, mas caso tenha sobrado algo...

FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!

* * *

**FILHOS DAS ESTRELAS**

Alguns anos atrás, não imaginava que teria a oportunidade de levar uma vida como aquela.

- Tio Shun, conte mais uma história!

- Sim, uma com um cavalo indomável! – O garoto imitou o animal, arrancando risos de parte da turma.

- Ah, não, eu pedi primeiro! Tio Shun, conte uma história com uma princesa mágica!

Enquanto as crianças discutiam, Shun não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Ora, posso contar a história de uma princesa que viveu grandes aventuras pelo mundo em seu corajoso cavalo! O que acham?

As crianças ficaram satisfeitas com a ideia, voltando a prestar atenção ao rapaz. Shun, enquanto organizava mentalmente a história que iria contar, pensou sobre a cena. Como seria bom se todas as contendas do mundo fossem resolvidas daquela forma... com um bocado de fantasia e com todos felizes com um denominador comum.

Quinze minutos de batalhas, investigações e magia depois, os pequenos estavam mais calmos. Uma bela moça de cabelos azulados apareceu à porta da sala.

- Venham, crianças, é hora do lanche – Miho sorriu ao ver as crianças vibrarem e passarem por ela velozmente em direção ao refeitório.

- Adoro as crianças, mas é necessário um bocado de paciência para entretê-las por tanto tempo – Eiri se aproximou, juntando-se aos outros dois para acompanhá-los pelo corredor – E devo dizer que está se saindo muito bem, Shun.

- Ah, mas elas são adoráveis – Shun sorriu para as duas – Embora realmente tenham bastante energia...

- Você tem muito jeito com crianças – Comentou Miho – Tem sido de grande ajuda. Devo confessar que no começo fiquei bastante surpresa com sua decisão, mas parece que você realmente nasceu pra cuidar delas...

Shun sorriu agradecido, adentrando com elas o refeitório e se sentando à mesa. Ouvia as colegas conversarem amenidades e vez ou outra respondia para denotar interesse, mas a verdade era que sua mente estava longe dali.

**000**

Quando Atena, sob a alegação de exigir um espólio referente à Guerra Santa contra Hades, conseguiu trazer todos os seus guerreiros de volta à Terra, Shun se sentiu deveras feliz. Era gratificante, depois de uma guerra sangrenta e desesperançosa, ver o Santuário cheio de vida e esperança de tempos mais tranquilos.

O próprio rapaz ajudou na reconstrução do Santuário junto a seus colegas de armas. Levaram dois meses de trabalho e dedicação, mas enfim as construções imponentes se reergueram dos escombros da última batalha. Mesmo a vila de Rodório, severamente avariada ante o ataque dos espectros de Hades, agora exalava paz e tranquilidade sob a proteção dos guerreiros de Atena.

Quando o Santuário enfim estava sob completo funcionamento, sob a tutela de Atena e do re-rejuvenescido Mestre Shion, Shun finalmente teve tempo para dar atenção a um estranho peso que oprimia seu peito. Peso este que pareceu aumentar quando a rotina de treinamentos e missões lentamente recomeçava para Shun e seus colegas.

A princípio, imaginou que fosse o fato de não ter vivido no Santuário anteriormente. Talvez fosse apenas estranheza ante um novo ambiente e uma nova rotina. Mantinha o sorriso gentil no rosto enquanto era cumprimentado respeitosamente por companheiros de todas as patentes – sentia-se um tanto constrangido pela atenção, mas era inegável que os "heróis de bronze" alcançaram um considerável _status_entre seus colegas após seus feitos. Treinava disciplinadamente todos os dias, cumpria com seus deveres. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Seria questão de tempo para que se adequasse à nova rotina, flexível como sempre fora.

Então por que aquela sensação de não-pertencimento perdurava em seu coração?

Agora que tinha um tempo de paz pela frente, pela primeira vez parava pra pensar em seu próprio futuro... ou melhor, no que desejava para si a partir dali. Sempre fora extremamente desapegado, sacrificando seus próprios interesses e suas próprias vontades em prol dos outros. No entanto, agora que tudo estava bem... agora que Saori estava protegida, que tinha todo um exército novamente à disposição... não seria a hora de se ouvir um pouco mais? Não seria a hora de uma autoanálise, de refletir sobre seus próprios anseios? Afinal, provavelmente fosse aquilo que o estivesse deixando infeliz em meio a uma atmosfera de renovação e vitória.

Qual era o maior desejo de seu coração?

Aquilo que o impelia à luta, por mais que detestasse violência, sem dúvida era o instinto de proteção. Precisava _cuidar _dos mais fracos e indefesos, e era somente isso que lhe dava forças para ferir e matar adversários, mesmo às custas da tranquilidade de sua própria consciência. Afinal, proteger Atena, deusa da Justiça que zela pela Terra, era uma forma de cuidar das pessoas, não era?

E agora que tudo estava novamente nos eixos, ele já não se sentia tão necessário. Já não era um em cinco, mas um entre milhares de guerreiros. Atena estava em boas mãos, a Terra estava em boas mãos. Talvez fosse o momento de cuidar sem ferir, de proteger sem matar; de trazer apenas sorrisos, sem violência em troca. Talvez fosse o momento de dar vazão ao seu instinto mais cálido e levar felicidade a outras pessoas e ser plenamente feliz por isso.

Seu coração sabia perfeitamente o que fazer, mas ainda assim buscou tomar um último conselho antes de tomar a fatídica decisão.

**000**

A visita a Albiore deixou seu coração mais leve. Ainda que muita coisa tivesse se passado desde os tempos de treinamento, era inegável que aquele homem ainda o conhecia como poucos; talvez mais do que ele próprio.

Albiore tomava um chá enquanto ouvia as divagações de seu pupilo e abriu um ligeiro sorriso. Embora se sentisse de certa forma feliz por vê-lo recorrer a seus conselhos, era fato que Shun já estava decidido antes mesmo de ouvir seu parecer. Seus olhos verdes, porém, ainda mantinham o respeito à autoridade diante de si. O jovem estava plenamente disposto a ouvir o parecer de seu mestre.

- Shun... – O cavaleiro de Cefeu se pronunciou após um breve momento – Sempre soube que você era um cavaleiro excepcional, e não digo isso por conta de seus feitos. Seu coração é de uma pureza ímpar, e no fundo eu tinha certo receio se essa característica um dia seria sua maior força ou sua perdição. Orgulho-me em ver que a primeira suposição se mostrou correta.

Shun corou de leve; sem saber como responder, tomou mais um pouco de chá. O mestre da Ilha de Andrômeda prosseguiu:

- Eu me pergunto o motivo de não estar tão surpreso com sua decisão, afinal. Deixar a vida de cavaleiro não é uma decisão fácil para nós, que devotamos nossas vidas a isso. É um recomeço que pode chegar a ser assustador para alguns. Viver como civis... – Fez uma pausa – É como viver em um mundo totalmente novo. Com leis diferentes, costumes diferentes. Mesmo você, que não passou sua vida enclausurado no Santuário, terá dificuldades. Contudo, confio em sua capacidade de adaptação e em sua força de vontade.

"Há quem diga que a deserção seja um ato de covardia, mas discordo totalmente. Para mim, havendo um motivo nobre, é um ato até mesmo de coragem. Coragem de abrir mão do conhecido para servir aos outros de outra forma. Como mestre, admito que me orgulho em ver como honrou a armadura de Andrômeda e se tornou um cavaleiro poderoso; no entanto, orgulho-me mais ainda em ver o homem em que se tornou... justo, nobre, correto e que não permitiu jamais que as batalhas e a própria alma de Hades maculassem a pureza de sua alma. Tem minha bênção, Shun."

Os olhos de Shun se encheram de lágrimas. Fez uma profunda reverência a Albiore, despedindo-se. À porta, parou.

- Este seria um adeus?

Albiore suspirou.

- A partir do momento em que ultrapassar os limites do Santuário, provavelmente não poderá mais retornar. Talvez seja bastante difícil que possamos nos reencontrar facilmente por aí, pois minhas missões costumam ser internas – Ante o olhar resignado de Shun, porém, acabou sorrindo – Mas "adeus" é uma palavra definitiva demais. Afinal, quem diria que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu em nossas vidas, ainda voltaríamos a nos reencontrar para um chá?

**000**

Foi mais fácil para Shun ter a fatídica conversa com seus amigos depois dos conselhos de seu mestre. Sabia que seria mais difícil solidificar sua decisão, e por isso preferiu comunicá-los de sua partida em vez de pedir opiniões. Sabia que seus companheiros não pretendiam abandonar suas armaduras, mas não queria perder amizades tão preciosas.

Infelizmente, Ikki não estava entre eles. Desde o fim da Guerra Santa, Fênix havia desaparecido. Shun o compreendia, na verdade: havia sido uma batalha tão intensa que sabia que o irmão precisava de um tempo para assimilar tudo o que acontecera. E Ikki, para assimilar as coisas, precisava de solidão. Shun gostaria muito de conversar com o mais velho, fazê-lo desabafar, pedir-lhe sua opinião sobre o que havia decidido para si, mas não tinha nenhum meio de contatá-lo.

Isso o chateava. Era uma decisão muito importante em sua vida e gostaria que Ikki fizesse parte dela. Entretanto, cedo ou tarde, o irmão certamente saberia. Sua reação era uma incógnita, mas Shun sentia que não poderia postergar sua partida até Ikki restabelecer contato. Se não poderia conversar com seu irmão de sangue, ao menos falaria com seus irmãos de alma.

Shiryu foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Pareceu nem se surpreender com o comunicado de Andrômeda; de fato, Dragão sorriu e manifestou total apoio. Shun não ficou muito surpreso com a reação do amigo, já que Shiryu era ponderado e perceptivo por natureza; inclusive chegara a notar a angústia de Shun antes de sua decisão. Compreendia plenamente que era um anseio que Shun nutrira por muito tempo antes que tivesse enfim a oportunidade, e não poderia obrigá-lo a se manter em uma vida de sofrimento agora desnecessário.

- Mas não suma! Preciso enviar o convite do meu casamento e exijo sua presença! – Shiryu gracejou para desanuviar a tensão, abraçando o amigo.

Hyoga também pareceu compreender a situação de Shun. Era inegável a sinceridade do olhar de Shun e sabia que o amigo seria muito mais feliz servindo às outras pessoas sem violência. Reiterou o pedido de Shiryu para que não sumisse do mapa, pois acreditava que a amizade poderia – aliás, _deveria -_ se manter além da posse ou não de uma armadura. Por mais que soubesse que sentiria falta do companheiro, certamente teriam oportunidades para se reencontrarem e meios de contato.

- Sabe que sempre terá meu apoio, Shun – O loiro o abraçou pelos ombros – Seja feliz e não se esqueça de nós...

Seiya, porém, não pareceu aprovar totalmente a medida a princípio. Sua expressão não chegava a ser raivosa ou magoada, mas certamente desgostosa pela atitude de Andrômeda.

- Pensei que fôssemos uma equipe, Shun! – O sagitariano não se conteve – Como pode desertar logo agora, com o Santuário reconstruído? Abandonar a gente?

Shun respirou fundo. De certa forma previra alguma animosidade, portanto manteve a serenidade em responder:

- É justamente pelo fato de o Santuário estar reconstruído que decidi tomar essa atitude, Seiya – O mais novo manteve o contato visual de forma a transmitir sinceridade – Nestes tempos de paz e com o exército de Atena completo, não farei falta. Decidi que posso cuidar das pessoas sem precisar usar violência desnecessária, sem precisar ir contra minha consciência e meus princípios. Entenda, não estou abandonando vocês, nossa amizade é muito importante para mim! Só que, até onde eu saiba, você é meu amigo, e não da minha armadura! Por favor, Seiya, entenda...

Mais do que o raro momento de assertividade verbal de Shun, foi o olhar sincero e decidido que acabou por fim tocando o cavaleiro de Pégasus. Seiya suspirou.

- Ainda não entendo totalmente, mas acho... bom, por mais que eu queira que você continuasse aqui, devo estar sendo egoísta, né? – Coçou a cabeça – Você abriu seu coração e merece ser feliz, cara. Não vou mentir, não estou totalmente contente com isso, mas como eles disseram, não vamos estar separados pra valer. Só quero que saiba que sempre poderá contar com a gente.

Shun sorriu radiante e abraçou seus grandes amigos, sentindo-se ainda mais forte para dar um rumo novo à sua vida.

**000**

Quando Shun finalmente se viu diante de Atena, a urna da armadura às costas, a expressão da deusa lhe deu a ligeira impressão de que seu gesto estivesse sendo esperado.

- Vejo que está decidido, Shun... – Saori sorriu docemente – Sabe que sou muito grata por tudo o que fez, e desejo de coração que seja feliz agora que temos um período de paz pela frente. Já sabe o que fará agora, certo?

- Creio que sim, senhorita.

A ideia já vinha sendo acalentada em seu íntimo havia algum tempo. Admitia que ver Julian Solo viajando o mundo ao lado de Sorento para ajudar as vítimas das enchentes de Poseidon havia lhe aquecido o coração. No entanto, não tinha meios para algo tão grandioso. Não que isso tirasse o mérito de sua nova missão...

- Existem muitos lugares no mundo precisando de um coração puro e forte à disposição – Comentou Saori como se tivesse ciência do que se passava no íntimo do rapaz – Nem é preciso ir tão longe para fazer brilhar uma luz no coração de outras pessoas... e devo crer que seja um sinal de que não perderemos de todo o contato. Miho e Eiri ficarão muito gratas pela sua ajuda, e tenho certeza de que se sairá muito bem em sua nova missão.

Shun sorriu.

Deixar a armadura de Andrômeda ali não foi tão doloroso quanto temera que fosse. Não desprezaria jamais o valor de sua fiel companheira de batalhas; contudo, sabia que sua parte já estava feita. Caberia a outro cavaleiro ou amazona utilizá-la em prol da justiça e de Atena.

Quanto a ele... faria sua parte de outra forma.

**000**

Orfanato "Filhos das Estrelas".

De certa forma, enquanto brincava de bola com os órfãos no pátio externo depois do lanche, instruía-os na hora do banho, ajudava Eiri e Miho com o jantar e lhes contava histórias na hora de dormir, Shun podia perceber o real significado do nome daquele orfanato.

Assim como eles, também era órfão. Alguns, assim como Shun, tinham irmãos consanguíneos ao lado, mas outros eram totalmente sós no mundo. Ou talvez não; aprendera com Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu a importância da amizade como um laço familiar ainda mais inquebrantável que muitas famílias unidas apenas pelo sangue.

No sorriso de cada órfão via uma pequena luz se acender, assim como dissera Saori. Era a sensação mais gratificante do mundo fazer aquele pequeno grupo de crianças feliz na simplicidade do dia-a-dia, usando apenas a imaginação, bolas e brinquedos simples. Como conseguira viver tanto tempo sem aquele delicioso calor em seu peito?

Miho e Eiri se recolheram, desejando-lhe uma boa noite. Shun já gostava bastante delas, mas com a convivência passou a admirá-las ainda mais. Tinham uma missão muito bonita em mãos, apesar de todas as dificuldades, e ficava feliz em poder ajudá-las.

- Boa noite, meninas – Shun sorriu – Daqui a pouco vou também, só vou tomar um pouco de ar...

A noite estava agradável e límpida. Saiu para o modesto quintal do orfanato e abriu o portão do canil para poder ficar um pouco com Hayate, o cão-mascote que haviam adotado. Tinha um carinho especial por ele. Era um cão-policial "aposentado", manso e inteligente, que certa vez havia tentado rastrear Ikki na tentativa de resgate da armadura de Sagitário. Era uma coincidência bastante feliz, até, que tivesse encontrado o mesmo lar que ele.

Parecia fazer um século...

O cão se aninhou mansamente em Shun, que o acariciava sentado em um degrau de pedra.

- Hayate, Hayate... – Shun coçou as orelhas – Você se lembra de mim, né? Dizem que os cães dificilmente esquecem o cheiro de alguém. Fico feliz que tenha me guardado na memória como uma pessoa confiável.

Hayate abanou a cauda em concordância.

- Será que você guardou o cheiro do Ikki também? Seria ótimo se me ajudasse a procurá-lo. Sinto tanta falta do meu irmão...

Hayate inesperadamente ergueu a cabeça do colo do jovem e latiu duas vezes, abanando novamente o rabo. Ante o olhar surpreso de Shun, afastou-se em direção a uma árvore frondosa nos fundos do quintal, farejando insistentemente o tronco e olhando para cima. Latiu novamente.

- Hayate?

Uma risada grave e divertida se fez ouvir da árvore, fazendo Shun arregalar os olhos. Foi quando um vulto saltou de um galho para o chão. Hayate passou a farejar a barra da calça do homem cuja face mal-iluminada pelas luzes da rua fitava Shun intensamente.

Ikki de Fênix.

- I-Ikki? – O mais novo estava atônito – O que estava fazendo ali?

- Vim fazer uma visita – Ikki deu de ombros, displicente.

- E por que não se revelou antes?

- Porque não estava a fim, pelo menos por enquanto – Ikki deu um meio-sorriso, afagando a cabeça de Hayate – Até esse cão esperto me achar primeiro...

Shun sorriu por um momento, mas seu semblante se tornou sério. Precisava esclarecer as coisas.

- Ikki, você deve estar se perguntando...

- ... o porquê de você estar aqui? Está bem óbvio – Ikki interrompeu o caçula, a expressão inescrutável.

Shun respirou fundo e decidiu falar com firmeza:

- Ikki, eu espero que você entenda que não voltarei atrás na decisão que tomei, esta é minha nova missão de vida e eu... – Foi interrompido, porém, com um gesto do irmão para que se calasse.

- Shun, pouco me importa que você não tenha sua armadura, não seja mais cavaleiro e blá blá blá – O olhar do mais velho era sério – Poupe suas palavras.

- Mas...

- Shun... – A voz grave de Ikki se suavizou – Não me importo, francamente, com o que faz da vida e você _sabe_disso. Só quero vê-lo feliz. E ver você bem, com os olhos brilhando enquanto brincava com as crianças, só me mostra que você tomou a decisão certa.

- Ikki... – Shun sorriu emocionado.

- Ah, olhe pra você! – Ikki sorriu – Essa carinha de satisfação, essa leveza no olhar. Eu não sou cego, Shun. Sei ver que você está muito feliz agora do que era quando lutava. Você está em paz, e isso me deixa em paz também. Sabe que sempre estarei ao seu lado porque... – Ikki franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, pouco habituado a demonstrar seus próprios sentimentos - ... porque eu amo você. Trate de ser feliz, Shun, e eu cuido do resto.

Não esperava uma resposta tão positiva, ainda que confiasse no coração de seu irmão. Shun se sentiu muito mais leve com as palavras do mais velho. Ainda que estivesse plenamente confiante de sua escolha, ser apoiado pelo irmão significava muito para si. Foi quando atinou pra uma coisa...

- Espere um momento... – disse lentamente – você disse... ei, estava aqui desde hoje à tarde!?

- Bom, eu precisava ter certeza de como você estava – Ikki deu de ombros – Pelo menos antes de passar lá no Santuário pra dar sinal de vida...

- Mas se você não foi lá... como soube que eu estava aqui?

Ikki suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pensei que depois de tudo tivesse aprendido a lição. Eu sempre sei como achar você, meu irmão...

Shun se permitiu finalmente rir e abraçar o mais velho.

- Vai ficar lá no Santuário?

- Claro que não – Ikki bufou – Aquele lugar não me agrada. Prefiro viver a minha vida e eles que me chamem se precisarem.

- Vai sumir de novo?

- Talvez. Mas estava pensando em alugar um apartamento aqui perto.

- Seria maravilhoso, Ikki! – Shun sorriu radiante. Ikki corou de leve, sem jeito.

- Talvez, talvez, não decidi ainda. Vou ver...

Shun conhecia bem aquele jeito do irmão. Gostava de manter a eterna pose de quem não se importa com nada, mas tinha um coração de ouro. Aquele era o jeito muito peculiar de Ikki admitir que gostaria de estar mais perto do irmão naqueles tempos pacíficos, e Shun estava muito feliz com isso.

- Obrigado, irmão... – Shun sorriu para o mais velho, que correspondeu.

- Cuide-se bem, Shun...

Uma leve carícia nos cabelos esverdeados, uma coçadinha atrás das orelhas de Hayate, e Ikki desapareceu nas sombras da noite.

**000**

Agora podia dizer que havia chegado a um "final feliz".

"Final feliz" trabalhoso, era bem verdade. Cuidar de tantas crianças não era fácil. Sempre aparecia alguma doente, ou ferida em alguma brincadeira, ou havia aqueles dias em que os órfãos ficavam mais agitados. Mas sua paciência e o apoio de Miho e Eiri, mais experientes, ajudaram Shun a lidar com esses percalços rotineiros.

As crianças rapidamente passaram a confiar no bondoso rapaz, e o "tio" Shun havia se tornado quase um "irmãozão". Shun não deixava de achar aquela situação um pouco irônica: ele, o eterno irmão caçula, agora era o irmão mais velho daquela garotada. Tentou transmitir a elas a confiança e a força que Ikki sempre lhe passava nos momentos difíceis, ainda que com um sorriso muito mais doce. Era de sua natureza afável, no fim das contas.

Falando em irmãos, de vez em quando recebia a visita de Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu. Costumavam acompanhar Saori, que sempre prestava auxílio financeiro ao orfanato. Vez ou outra, Julian (que andava um pouco mais próximo de Saori) e Sorento também vinham com o grupo, e as noites eram regadas a música e alegria. Eram ocasiões extremamente prazerosas tanto para as crianças, que se divertiam com os "tios", quanto para Shun, que podia ver os amigos sempre.

Por sinal, Shun tinha a impressão de que tais visitas agradavam Miho e Eiri de uma forma especial. Talvez viesse a descobrir o motivo depois...

Não via Albiore desde a conversa no alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata. Soube por Saori que ele vinha treinando aspirantes – seu mestre se esforçava para conseguir outro cavaleiro à altura da armadura de Andrômeda – e portanto não saía muito do Santuário. Mas Shun não perdia a esperança de voltar a vê-lo. Quem sabe um dia...?

Ikki de fato se mudou para um apartamento no quarteirão em frente. Não que isso tivesse tolhido a mania de Fênix de desaparecer por uns dias quando lhe desse na telha, claro, mas estar mais próximo de seu irmão transmitia a Shun uma sensação agradável de segurança. As crianças até gostavam do "tio Ikki", que apesar de parecer meio sisudo era muito bom no futebol e de vez em quando até se animava em contar algumas histórias de suas andanças pelo mundo; contudo, além de Shun, ninguém ficava tão radiante com suas visitas quanto Hayate.

A rotina podia ser até movimentada, mas sua paz de espírito morava naquela simplicidade de poder cuidar e proteger. Shun nunca se sentira tão feliz. Era extremamente gratificante ver aqueles órfãos sorrindo com os cuidados e a atenção dispensada a eles.

A felicidade morava naquela casa simples, o lar dos filhos das estrelas.

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

Oi, gente! Esta fic é meu humilde presente para a **Vane**! E vamos dar início à já tradicional "Seção de pedidos de desculpa" da fic!

Aiaiaiaiai x.x

Ficou _fluffy _demais? Peço desculpas, minha inspiração não anda lá essas coisas x.x Tentei transmitir uma certa suavidade à história, mas acho que exagerei u.u'''

Eu entendi do tema que você queria uma fic do Shun trabalhando no orfanato com a vida já tranquila e tudo o mais. No começo era pra ser assim, mesmo. Eu só ia colocar que o Ikki andava sumido, fazer os dois se reencontrarem e tal. Mas aí aquele "bichinho explicativo" veio me morder e eu senti que _precisava _mostrá-lo tomando a decisão. Por isso, talvez não tenha parecido que ele estava TOTALMENTE confiante a fic inteira. Mas tentei passar a ideia de que, uma vez que ele tivesse se decidido, não se permitiria voltar atrás. E, claro, mostrar que ele estava feliz com a nova vida.

(E acho que peguei a mania de escrever de forma não-linear... u.u)

A parte do Albiore apareceu do nada, mesmo (isso vive acontecendo comigo x.x). Sabe, por mais que o Shun estivesse convicto de que aquilo era o que sua índole pedia, imaginei que ele precisaria de uma confiança extra antes de partir. Afinal, desertar não é uma atitude das mais fáceis, ainda mais pra alguém tão preocupado com os outros como o Shun. Acho que ele tem a personalidade um tanto delicada pra tomar uma decisão tão definitiva assim sozinho. Quis mostrar que, no íntimo, ele estava determinado a mudar sua vida, mas ainda se preocupava com as consequências de seus atos. Achei que Albiore fosse a pessoa certa para aconselhá-lo, não só por ser seu antigo mestre, mas até por ser um cavaleiro mais experiente. Claro, vi nas suas preferências que você gostava de um Albiore mais paternal, gentil e justo; mas não foi nenhum sacrifício retratá-lo assim, já que também acredito nisso.

De todos os cavaleiros de bronze "principais" – os mais próximos de Shun – , acreditei que apenas Seiya pudesse opor alguma resistência. Shiryu é bastante equilibrado e com certeza compreenderia as razões do amigo. Hyoga também não é de se exaltar muito, creio; achei que prezaria a felicidade do amigo, até porque os argumentos dele eram plausíveis. Já Seiya é um tanto cabeça-dura. Mas imaginei que, mais do que a armadura em si, ele colocasse a amizade acima de tudo; dessa forma, ficaria indignado não pela deserção em si, mas pelo "rompimento" do grupo. Pensei em estender um pouco a discussão, mas no fundo acho que o Seiya, cedo ou tarde (e com a ajuda dos amigos), acabaria por compreender também.

Isso deu um tom meio "cor-de-rosa" à fic – todos aceitando numa boa, e tudo o mais. Queria gerar algum conflito, mas provavelmente isso se daria com personagens mais distantes do círculo íntimo de Shun, portanto achei que acabaria "enchendo linguiça" desnecessariamente x.x Além do quê, com aquele excesso de explicações, temi que estivesse me afastando do tema da fic e do tom menos complexo que você esperava.

Minha memória me surpreende às vezes. Não faço a menor ideia de como fui desencavar o Hayate. Mas quando vi que você via o Shun como amante dos animais (o que não é de se surpreender, claro)... ah, sei lá. Veio. Espero que não tenha ficado muito _nonsense _x.x E eu não sabia se colocava o Hayate como personagem da fic n.n'' [apanha]

Ah, o Ikki! Acho que é a primeira vez que escrevo com ele a sério. E sinceramente? Li (tanto no seu tema romântico sobre ele quanto nas suas preferências) sobre sua visão do Ikki, e devo dizer que fazê-lo um irmão zeloso e preocupado com o irmão não foi nenhum "sacrifício ideológico" de minha parte. Também não consigo vê-lo agindo de forma rude e brutal com quem ele ama. Isso vale tanto para o Shun quanto para qualquer interesse amoroso. A série deixou isso claro demais: Ikki é aquele personagem que não expõe seus sentimentos facilmente, mas não porque não sinta... mas justamente pelo fato de sentir intensamente. Espero não tê-lo feito demasiado meloso, mas enfim... aí já é problema de equilíbrio meu, mesmo x.x

Um dia ainda escrevo um romance com o Ikki. Até pensei em escrever pra este festival, mas o tempo neste semestre e a inspiração estão meio curtos x.x'' Fica pra próxima.

Gostaria de agradecer à Vane pelos temas (queria MUITO escrever mais um – suas preferências até me deram uma ideia ou outra – , mas realmente não deu x.x), à Anita pela paciência... e a todos os eventuais leitores que se animarem a ler isto aqui ^^

_Kissus _e até a próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
